<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翔润]最高の别れ by thesuddenRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597845">[翔润]最高の别れ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain'>thesuddenRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也是随笔<br/>2018.02.13</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翔润]最高の别れ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宴席过半，酒足饭饱，会场内燥热的温度让酒气蒸腾得更快，大家都醉得有些迷糊了。<br/>
“你们说说，到底什么才叫最完美的离婚啊。”永山把头往桌上一砸，哐得好大一声，菜盘都跳起来。<br/>
“说你和主演长得像竟然还当真了，看电视看疯了吧。”小栗狂笑着拍他，“人家结婚的时候你在这边说离婚的事，不怕连人带椅子被扔出去么？”<br/>
永山不再说话了，鼻子顶着桌面呢呢喃喃着什么。<br/>
“又没人离过婚，谁知道什么叫最完美的离婚？我们这群人最多也就和你谈谈分手。把那电视剧接着看完不就得了，人家会告诉你的。”<br/>
“那电视剧到底好不好看。”生田凑了上来，他每次喝多了都有些大舌头，说话囫囵，要仔细辨识，醉鬼们听着嫌烦，刚说一句就被七手八脚地捂上了嘴。<br/>
“等他醒了你问他，他自己演的嘛。”<br/>
又哄笑起来。<br/>
松本咬着杯壁跟着大家一起笑。他今天暂且喝得不多，就几杯香槟，红酒都没喝两杯，却依旧醉了，脸颊酡红，双目含水。<br/>
“那什么叫最完美的分手呢。”他说。<br/>
生田又要说话，刚一张嘴就被松田捂住了：“@￥%@#……@%&amp;”<br/>
松本笑着去捞松田的手：“别闹，让他说嘛。”<br/>
松田手大，捂得又紧，生田差点窒息了，他脾气好，喘着气依旧笑着的模样：“那不就是分手以后还是朋友么，不要闹得大家都很难看，这样就很好啊。”<br/>
松本挥挥手：“你还是把他嘴捂上吧。”<br/>
松田立刻扑了上去。<br/>
小栗无视了来自生田的求救，一把搂住松本的脖子：“怎么，又要和谁分手了？不过你什么时候找了新对象，大家都不知道啊！”<br/>
起哄声四起。<br/>
“没有没有，哪有新对象呢。”松本被勒得气短，拍着小栗的胸膛要挣脱，“放手，要死人了。诶。放手。”<br/>
“你今天特别脆弱啊。”小栗放开他的脖子，手轻佻地摸上脸，“好像还瘦了，到底怎么了。”<br/>
松本挥挥手：“没有。减肥。”<br/>
“放屁。”小栗笑着骂他。<br/>
生田好不容易逃出绝境，竟然还记得刚刚的话题，他从背后扑到松本的椅背上，把松本吓得差点弄洒了手上的汤。<br/>
“那你说什么叫最完美的分手。”<br/>
松本忍了又忍才没把一碗羹汤扔到生田的头上，他甩了甩被烫着的手，把手上的汤汁全揩到生田租来的西装上。<br/>
生田还是笑嘻嘻的。<br/>
“反正不是你说的那样的。”酒精上脑，神经都变迟钝了，词在嘴里吞了又吞，却组不成句子，“分手又不是为了复合，干嘛还要当朋友。”<br/>
“说明他对人家贼心不死呗。”松田从桌子下面爬出来，领结都散了，也不知道刚才生田到底对他做了什么。<br/>
“你好猥琐啊。”松本嫌弃地皱眉，“那一开始到底干嘛要分手。”<br/>
“我不是，我没有啊，我们不是在假设么？”<br/>
“说什么东西，听不懂，走开！”<br/>
“喂！”<br/>
“松润说得对！”永山突然暴起，“想复合就别分手别离婚啊！折腾什么啊！”说完竟趴下去又睡了。周围一阵狂笑，松本笑得要揉肚子。<br/>
“那个电视剧是不是这么好看？完了完了，我来了兴趣了，你们谁录了，想看。”<br/>
小栗把他往永山那儿推：“你问他，他肯定录了。”<br/>
松本作势摇了他几下，没动静，又笑着闹了会儿，累了，趴在永山的身上，竟然就要如此睡去。<br/>
“那你说到底什么才是最完美的分手。”生田竟然还没忘。松本被猛地惊醒，这次终于忍无可忍围着桌子追着打他。<br/>
闹得太大不好收场，最终小栗和松田一个拦一个拖地将这两人安抚下来，松本坐在椅子上，瞪着生田直喘气。<br/>
“叫你挑起这个话题吧。”小栗幸灾乐祸，“他喝多了就这样，你也不是不知道，今天得不到答案是不会放过你了，你快和他说清楚。”<br/>
要是能说清楚早就说了，哪用等到现在这样的场合。他执起酒杯，看着里面鎏金似的液体在灯光下折射出光来，一口全部灌下，气泡全都挤进喉咙里，胃一阵紧缩。<br/>
“就那种吧，分手之后不会再有感情，伤心也好生气也好，都没有了，半点回旋的余地也无。以后在ins上猛然再看到他的照片，也不会有什么感受，只是个认识的人而已。”<br/>
“哪有这样的。这不可能实现的。”生田还是不肯放过他。<br/>
“都说了最完美了，完美本来就很难达到啊。”<br/>
“这不叫分手吧，叫失忆。人都有感情啊，想起之前的事情，多少心里会有感触。你还常抱着我追忆高中生活呢，分手之后怎么能什么感觉都没有。”<br/>
“都说了这样才叫完美啊！”<br/>
“不可能出现的情况没有讨论价值啊！”<br/>
眼见着他俩又要打起来，小栗搬着椅子往中间一坐：“行了行了，好歹是人家的婚礼，别老分手啊离婚的了。”<br/>
松本愤愤不平，显然还在生生田的气。</p><p>仪式还在继续，新郎新娘站在台上接受着众人的祝福，司仪深情地介绍着两人相爱的点滴，台下有女士啜泣的声音响起。<br/>
松本突然一敲桌子：“怎么就不能实现了！我要是有一天实现了你怎么说！”<br/>
生田一抖，这事儿他都已经忘了。<br/>
声音太大，引来好几桌的目光，小栗把松本紧握的拳头攥到桌下慢慢打开，拿走掌心里的小刀，将他的手放在他的腿上。<br/>
“你小声一点。”<br/>
他好像又喝了不少，桌上原本放着的满瓶的红酒不知何时已经少了一半。<br/>
新郎又要亲吻新娘了。真是甜蜜的一对。<br/>
“我喝多了，我得走了。”松本站了起来，这次动静倒是很小，一点儿声音也没发出来。<br/>
小栗还想阻拦，他却摆了摆手：“待会儿要扔捧花了，争取帮你女朋友抢到手。”</p><p>司仪说：“新娘可以扔捧花了。”<br/>
女宾们都兴奋起来，一拥上前，提着裙子叽叽喳喳地，是虔诚地相信着抢到捧花下一个结婚的就一定是自己的模样。<br/>
新娘闭着眼睛，笑着向后一扔。<br/>
一道弧线，谁也没想到，捧花落在了司仪的怀里。<br/>
司仪一愣，笑了起来：“我的运气太好了，一定马上就能找到女朋友，这可是神圣的祝福。”宾客们都笑了，“实在是谢谢新娘了，再扔一次吧。”<br/>
他拿着捧花向台下打量，深深地望向某一桌，没能找到想要找的人。<br/>
那个属于他的位置已经空了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>